


The Time's Come

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After ending B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time's Come

Michael De Santa’s body is found the next morning when the workers come in.

His car is abandoned, still running, xenon lights still on, and offers no leads. It is first considered suicide, but only for a moment before several mortal bullet wounds are found littering his body. They are not the cause of death, but they would be, if he had not been pushed from the railing (yes, pushed, it is determined, by bruises blooming on his face, signs of struggle). The gun is found less than thirty feet away in the dirt, prints partial and unusable. It was obtained illegally.

His last known associates are questioned. Dave Norton and Steve Haines are found uninvolved, but their association to the deceased leads to a lengthy internal investigation, concluding only with retirement for both (it can neither be confirmed nor denied they were coerced). Devin Weston pleads the fifth amendment until his lawyer arrives. He is promptly cleared of all suspicion. Martin Madrazzo, a known enemy, has a perfect alibi, though there remains the possibility of him being indirectly responsible. Franklin Clinton is nervous, to say the least, has no alibi, and ample motive (it is suspected he was involved in De Santa’s alleged crime scams).

Clinton pleads guilty to the murder of Michael De Santa. He is sentenced to 25 years he never serves.

Franklin Clinton’s prisoner transport vehicle is destroyed in transit. The bomb may have been attached from a passing vehicle, or planted prior to loading. The perpetrator is never found.

Trevor Philips is never located for questioning.


End file.
